


[podfic of] The One About Spencer the Fairy Godparent, by dapatty

by TheOneCalledEli



Series: [Podfic of] that werewolf!verse [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, use of ableist language (spastic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of The One About Spencer the Fairy Godparent by dapattyAuthor summary-What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie, Sarah Orzechowski/Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Series: [Podfic of] that werewolf!verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[podfic of] The One About Spencer the Fairy Godparent, by dapatty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One About Spencer the Fairy Godparent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537954) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/TheOneAboutSpencertheFairyGodparent%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20The%20One%20About%20Spencer%20the%20Fairy%20Godparent.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/profile)! I love visiting this cute little fantastical AU. <3 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. The first third was originally recorded on April 8, 2014, and the last two thirds were just recorded on a completely different mic so there is a significant change in audio. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
